I Love You, Big Brother
by Kitti the Pirate Cat
Summary: Discorded/Doctor Whooves x Nechi Woods. Nechi only wanted to spend her life with her brother, but when the Doctor falls into Discord's Trap, what will be in store for her love for her brother?


_"Big brother!" I happily called, running throughout the halls of the TARDIS. Giggling as my brand new stuffed teddy bear laid comfortably on my back. My hooves repeatedly clapping on the ground as I wanted to show my brother the Doctor my birthday present. When I reached the control room, he was sitting on the sofa, growling. I raised an eyebrow and trotted over to him. "Big brother?" I asked, reaching out with my hoof, he turned to me and I could see he was crying. I blinked. I didn't say anything, I just hugged him. He sniffed and buried his head in my shoulder, letting it all out, hugging me just as tightly. I was comforting him so much, I didn't noticed that he's changed. After a while, he stopped his crying and pulled back, looking into my eyes._

_"Little sister. Would you mind giving me a pear?" I tensed up and stepped back._

_"A-A pear?" I asked. "You don't like pears!"_

_"I do now, please go get me one." He turned his back to he and laid on the sofa. I blinked, but went to the Kitchen, grabbing a pear from the counter. I walked back into the control room and gave him the pear._

_"Here you go, big brother." He smiled and kisses my forehead._

_"Thank you." I sat on the floor and watched him as he ate the pear while staring at the ceiling. I waved my tail around while giving him the death stare. That happens when I think something is wrong, I death stare it. I notice that he has Pegasus wings, his eyes are more lighter, his mane and coat is darker. I pouted and curled into a ball, laying my head on my forearms. I'm guessing he noticed, because he curled up with me and laid his wing over me to keep me warm. He laid his head on top of mine and I closed my eyes._

_"I love you, big brother." I said, yawning._

_"I love you too, little sister." He kissed me just below the ear, making my ear twitch a little bit. "Sweet dreams~" That was the last thing I heard from him._

* * *

><p>That was 5 years ago, and I still don't know where he went. But, I know that he dropped me off at a mare's house. Her name was Ditsy Doo. A pretty name, I must say. She told me that the Doctor has changed, and didn't want anyone to bother him. So he only dropped me off here in a box with a blanket over me saying, <em>Take care of her for me, will ya? I'll be back. <em>Ditsy agreed to take me in, even though he hurt her a lot. I got to meet her daughter, Dinky. She was a unicorn, much like her father. But I was a pegasus, so we never got along. I would sleep in the basement where I can be alone and Dinky would rub it in my face that she got the better room and all I had a stone floor. I would cry every night, I know my brother doesn't care for me anymore, but why couldn't he drop me off at Rainbow Dash? Oh, that's right. Scootaloo is there.

"I hate everyone." I muttered under my breath. I heard the door open and Ditsy come downstairs with some of those muffins she makes. She walked to me and put the tray of muffins down. She sat next to me and started eating a muffin. "Can I go somewhere?" I asked her.

"You know that's not possible. You're still young."

"I've matured enough to know I don't belong here."

"You won't be able to take care of yourself. What if you fall somewhere and break one of your wings or hooves? What if someone kidnaps you?" She bit into her muffin sadly. I sighed sadly and hugged her.

"I know what the consequences are, but I'll be fine, Momma." I tensed at my own words, I'm sure she was shocked too. I know fully well what happened to my Mother, and I didn't want to go back in time to see what happened again. "I'll be sure to send letters." She hugged me back and kissed my forehead.

"Please don't let anyone attack you. I wish for you to not get hurt." I nodded and she gave me a black hoodie, blending in with my hair.

"Thank you for all you've done."

* * *

><p>I was walking along the streets in the rain, my teddy bear in my mouth. My hood up and my body covered, I told myself I would have to rest in a little while, but for now just keep moving. That's when I heard it, that sound I remembered all the time. That police box appeared beside me, the TARDIS. I stared at it in fear and started running away from it. I stopped in an alleyway across the street. The door opened and what I saw wasn't supposed to make me cry. It was that mare, Twilight. I hate her, so much. Then the Doctor stepped out, his wing injured and several cuts on his face.<p>

"She's here somewhere, Twilight. The TARDIS told me." He whispered. I backed up to the back of the alley. Avoiding their eyes. "That stupid Derpy! I told her to watch her!" He swore out loud. I couldn't help, but defend the mare who helped me through all my times of pain. I put my Teddy Bear on my back.

"Don't call her stupid!" I yelled, glaring at him. His eyes darted to the alley I was in.

"Nechi?" He whispered. I walked out into the light.

"Yes it's me, 'Big Brother'." I shrugged the hood off my head, sneering.

"Nechi!" He yelled, happily. Running over and almost hugging me. (Keyword: ALMOST) I stepped to the side, which made him stop.

"Don't touch me." I bit my lip, he looked at me, real sorrow in his eyes, but my anger over-powered it. I put my hood back up. "Just go away, Doctor. I belong in this dimension now. I'm not going back with you into the TARDIS after what you did to me."

"But, Nechi. Please, I didn't mean it! I've changed and you know that! I didn't want to hurt you!" He walked over to me.

"You already did, leaving me with Ditsy was the biggest mistake you've ever done in your entire life. I'm not that little girl who would hug you every moment you were down or really happy. I'm not that girl who helped everyone when they needed it. Ditsy is the only person who I could only trust. I wish I stayed on our planet when I had the chance!" I yelled, galloping away, sobbing loudly.

"W-Wait!" He yelled, galloping after me. I shook my head and tears leaked from my eyes, blending in with the rain.

"Leave me alone!" I cried, I reached a house and opened the door, then closed and locked it. I sighed happily as I've seen it was abandoned. There was banging sounds at the door, making me run for the nearest room, which was a bedroom. I closed the door again, locking it. "Just stay away." I whispered. Backing away into a corner. I opened the window and flew out of it. I flew towards the sky.

"I'll get her!" Twilight said, flying after me.

"Stupid Alicorn." I muttered, flying higher into the sky. "Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash. Closest in this situation." I flapped my wings harder. I felt my tail being grabbed. I yelped as I couldn't go any further.

"You're going back to the Doctor!" Twilight yelled at me.

"I'd rather die!" I yelled back, kicking her in the wing, she lost balance and let go of me. I smirked and continued flying, I then landed on the ground and continued galloping, no one could get me if I'm this far aw- I screamed as I was tackled into a tree. My head hit a branch and I felt a cut on the back of my head.

"Nechi, now you listen to me!" The Doctor yelled. "Don't make me force you to!" I put my head down in defeat, my wings going slack as Twilight's magic overtook my body. "I had to leave you with Derpy. I-I wasn't myself. Discord got to me, and I stopped helping people. It was only when I dropped you off, I began to feel alone."

"Why then?"

"I didn't want to hurt you like I've done to many people. Please, Nechi, please forgive me. You are the only living being I have left apart from Twilight and Jack."

"You have them, so leave me be. I'm on my own anyways. I left Ditsy to get away from that little brat she calls a daughter!" I suddenly felt tired.

"Twilight, what are you doing to her?!" Doctor yelled.

"Nothing! I'm just making her stay still!" I whimpered as the Doctor lifted my head.

"It's that blasted cut!" Twilight let go of me and I stood on my hooves.

"I've suffered worst then this." I muttered, swaying a little bit, before regaining my composure. I shook my head and glared at Twilight. "I'd still rather die." I grabbed my Teddy Bear.

"What do you have against me, Nechi?!" She yelled.

"Nothing." I whispered, walking onto a path. "Take me back home." The Doctor was emotionless, but he wrapped his unbroken wing around me and we walked back to the TARDIS.

"Here's what you wanted, Twilight. I'm sure Ponyville has missed you." The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and we walked inside, he closed the door and started pressing buttons and pulling lever, then the TARDIS shook and the Doctor hugged me tightly. He cried in my shoulder and I hugged him back.

"I didn't mean what I said, Doctor." I whispered. "I just wanted to be alone..." I cried. He hugged me more tightly.

"I won't leave you ever again." We didn't pull back for an entire hour. I sniffed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Big Brother." One of his hooves rubbed my cutie mark.

"I love you too, Little Sister." He stood up and put me on his back, starting to fly towards the hallway. I sniffed and laid my head in his hair, breathing in his scent.

"Bananas." I whispered, his ears twitched.

"What was that?" He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Nothing." I smiled. "Watch out." I held out my hooves to block the wall he was heading for. We stopped for a moment before laughing.

"Thank you." He smiled, we continued our journey towards an unknown room. That's when he stopped at a blue door, I blinked.

"Where are we?" I looked down at him.

"Our room." He opened the door and walked in. I gasped and jumped off his back.

"You put my bed in here?!" I squealed, turning around and looking at him.

"Yep. I wanted to stay close to you." He blushed. I giggled and hugged him.

"Oh, thank you, Big Brother!" I said.

"You hugged me enough today."

"But I missed you." I pulled back and pouted.

"Oh, just today is fine." He hugged me and walked over to the bed. I peeled the wet hoodie off me and flew up to my bed, I laid down on it and giggled as I could feel the TARDIS' embrace circle around me.

"I missed you too." I grinned as the Doctor walked over to me. He closed his eyes and sighed. Then he climbed into the bed with me and I moved closer to him. With both of us wet, it wasn't very easy to get comfortable, but he managed to wrap his wing around me, then I noticed his broken wing again. "D-Doctor! You're wing-"

"It's fine." He said, stroking my mane. "It'll get better, it's just a cut."

"Is it just a cut when it's been bleeding ever since you got out of the TARDIS?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Just a cut." He laid his head on top of mine. "Sleep sister, we've had a rough day." He whispered. I blinked.

"But I'm not tired!" I then yawned and he chuckled.

"Sleep." He ordered, laying my head in the crook of his neck. I felt his wet coat through my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"I love you, big brother." I said, sleepily. He kissed my wet forehead.

"I love you too, little sister."


End file.
